The Blood Rites of All Hallows Eve
by Everett Scott
Summary: It's the beginning of October in Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts when two students transfer from Romania, but what kind of danger do these two twins bring with them? Only takes a few minutes to read, is a slight prequel to A Romance Long in the Making and


The Blood Rites of All Hallows Eve  
  
Written By Karl Heintz  
  
Edited By Everett Scott  
  
It was the start of October in Hogwarts, the days were becoming shorter, and no traces of summer remained. A cold wind whispered through the halls as Ron, Hermione and Harry sat down at the Gryffindor table for breakfast. "Did you hear that Hogwarts is getting two transfer students today?" Hermione asked as she mixed brown sugar in with her porridge.  
  
"No, but it doesn't surprise me that you have, Ms. Prefect." Ron answered, his mouth full of toast. Ron had made it a point to tease Hermione of her new position once a day, he hadn't complained when she'd gotten him out of trouble a few times already though.  
  
"They're twin brothers from a small school in Romania, never heard of the school before." Hermione said as she drank down her orange juice. "Funny, I don't think a student has ever transferred in before." This seemed to bother Hermione.  
  
"How are they going to sort them?" Harry asked, trying to ease her mind.  
  
"They're holding a quick ceremony this evening once they arrive, just the four prefects I'm afraid. McGonagal tells me that they're in our year, wouldn't it be great if they were sorted into Gryffindor?" She said enthusiastically, her previous worries forgotten.  
  
"Why would that be so great? Who wants some slimy Romanians sharing our dormitory?" Ron said in disgust. "It was bad enough last year with Krum around."  
  
"You didn't seem to think so last year." Harry pointed out. "Besides these are Romanians, Krum was a Bulgarian."  
  
"Same difference." Ron was becoming agitated, Harry didn't think he'd quite gotten over the whole experience yet.  
  
~~~  
  
That night, as Hermione had hoped, the two new students were sorted into Gryffindor right before dinner. Harry and Ron were seated once more at the house table and watched as Hermione led the two boys ceremoniously down the aisle. Both boys were tall for their age, nearly as tall as Ron Harry guessed, but they looked stronger. Each had jet black, short cut hair. Their features were sharp and there was no mistaking them for anything but Romanians. They were definitely paler than most Romanians though, they were even paler than Draco Harry thought. And their eyes, they were so clear in comparison to their other features, it was creepy.  
  
"Harry, Ron," Hermione said as she said down, "This is Detrick and Horace." She indicated the boy on the left and the boy on the right. "Detrick, Horace, this is Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley."  
  
They both extended a hand, Detrick to Harry and Horace to Ron, "It is our pleasures to meet you." Detrcik said.  
  
"Ve have of course, heard all about you Harry." Horace added in. The look in both their eyes was enough to make Harry sick, but he simply smiled, and accepted the complement.  
  
"So what brings you to Hogwarts?" Ron asked as he passed the potatoes down to their new classmates.  
  
"Ve had to leave Romania." Horace said as he speared two potatoes and put them onto his plate, "It vos not safe there for us."  
  
"I can't imagine that England is much safer from Voldemort than Romania is." The moment that Harry had said his name, both boys had stopped eating and stared at him open mouthed. "Sorry." He mumbled, and stared down at his plate, beginning to eat again slowly.  
  
"It is not He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, that our Mother vos vorried about, it vas something vorse." Detrick said finally. "Vampires."  
  
Ron's fork fell from his hand and landed loudly on his plate. "V- vampires?" he choked out, his eyes were wide, and his complexion had turned quite pale. "But I thought vampires weren't real?!" Hermione shook her head in disbelief.  
  
Detrick raised one eyebrow, "I vos told Hogvarts vos ze best academic school in Europe. Perhaps they vere vrong."  
  
"Ve are just happy to be here for our birthdays." Horace said, his brother smiled. "Ve understand you have a grand event that day?'  
  
"For your birthdays?" Ron asked in amazement, "We don't even have a party on Harry's, and if we don't for him, why would we for you?" He was beginning to sound defensive about the issue.  
  
"You mean, you do not have a feast on All Hallows Eve?" Detrick sounded disappointed, "Ve had been vaiting for it."  
  
"Your birthday's on Halloween?" Hermione asked curiously. The two boys nodded. "Yeah we have a feast that days, it's great. They have pumpkins and bats and-"  
  
"And the foods to die for." Ron cut in. "Oh I can hardly wait for another good feast." Ron was nearly drooling now.  
  
"We just had a feast a month ago." Harry said, "If you had your way, you'd have a feast a day. Two on weekends." Hermione laughed as Harry teased his best friend.  
  
~~~  
  
A few days had passed, Horace and Detrick had settled in quite nicely. They were good friends now with Seamus and Dean, and were often found in the corner with the other resident twins, scheming about pranks.  
  
Hermione still seemed uneasy though about their transfer. "Why would their Mother just up and decide that a month after the start of term she was going to send them here? It just doesn't make any sense."  
  
"Hermione, maybe she's just a bit nutty like my mum. She got scared one morning by an article the Romanian Rita Skeeter wrote and couldn't wait until next term started to send them off." Ron put down his History homework, exasperated from it all.  
  
"Hermione has a point Ron." Harry said as he finished his own homework, "Something doesn't feel right. They're not telling us something."  
  
"If it will make the two of you feel any better, why don't we go out and talked to Hagrid, he spent time in Romania last summer with the Giants, he's got to know something." Ron said, he was sick of hearing them discuss this, and wanted to quiet them.  
  
~~~  
  
"Ye'he finally come and visit me eh? Took ye all long 'nough." Hagrid said as he opened the door. "Well come in, jus' put some tea on." The hut was much as Harry had remembered it from previous years. The three of them sat down at the large table, Fang immediately attaching himself to Ron's leg as a pillow. "So, what brings ye out ta my neck 'o the woods?" Hagrid asked as he poured them each a cup of hot tea and set out some rock cakes on a plate.  
  
"We wanted to know if you knew anything about Romania." Hermione said as she put milk in her cup and Harry's and passed it to Ron. "Romanian Vampires actually." Hermione always was one to get right to the point, Harry thought to himself as he took a sip from his cup. And she always remembered what he drank with his tea.  
  
"Vampires?" Hagrid said. "Don' know much 'bout them really. Dark creatures mainly, live by themselves in woods or caves. 'Course they can't come up durin' day time, an' they drink blood. Hideous really, don't look an'thin' like us."  
  
"But are they really immortal?" Ron asked, a slight tremble in his voice.  
  
"Immortal?" Hagrid said laughing. "That's just muggle codswallop and the ravin's of an Irish man." He popped a rock cake into his mouth. "No, they're mortal alright, just like us, on'y thing is, they live a bit longer."  
  
"A bit longer?" Hermione said. "How much longer?"  
  
"Oh, it varies really, maybe a few hundre' years or so." Hagrid said as he sipped loudly from his tea cup now to wash down the cake.  
  
"A few hundreds years?" Ron said open mouthed. "Bloody hell!"  
  
"Watch it Ron." Harry warned, shooting a glance at Hermione. She smiled at his thoughtfulness. "What about if you get bitten by one?" he asked now, turning his attention back to Hagrid.  
  
"Well," he said puzzled, "I dunno exactly. They give ya a shot o garlic I suppose and send y'along. No one ever dies from it no more."  
  
"But can you turn into a vampire if you're bitten, like in the movies?" Harry said incessantly.  
  
"Turn into a vampire?" Hagrid laughed, Ron had to clamp his hand over the top of his tea cup to keep it from spilling. "Whad those muggles teach you folk, that everythin' is about ya? Do ya turn into a vampire if yer bitten. 'Course not. Could die, but yer not gonna turn into one of them hideous creatures." He set down his cup now and spoke seriously, "Vampires are jus' like people an giants an unicorns and everythin else. They're born just like we are, from a mother and father, and they live and breath, ju's like us, with on'y slightly different eaten and sleepen patterns."  
  
"But if they can't come out during the day, how do they get around?" Ron asked, "They can't exactly apparate can they, and I don't think the Ministry would allow them to use the flu network." He shuddered at the thought of a vampire chimney connected somehow to his own.  
  
"Don' need any of those anyway. Vampires have a special gift o' travellin' by shadow." Hagrid said as he munched on another cake. "But yer right abou' the Minstry, they trust Vampires even less than they do Giants and Werewolves."  
  
"Can you have a mixed Vampire Human?" Hermione asked, tilting her head to one side. "Kind of like you?"  
  
Hagrid looked puzzled again. "Yeh, I suppose so. Don' know what the kid'd be like, but i's possible."  
  
Hermione smiled, "Thanks Hagrid, you've been a lot of help." She pushed her chair back.  
  
"You three wouldn' be getting' into any trouble would ya?" Hagird asked as he walked them to the door, pointing at each of them in turn with a large grin.  
  
"No Hagrid, what would make you think that?" Ron said in a very sarcastic and hurt tone.  
  
"I know yeh too well is why." He smiled. "See you in class."  
  
"Yeah, bye Hagrid, and thanks again." Harry called over his shoulder as he walked across the lawn and back to the castle. "I's why I'm Care o' Magical Creatures professer." Hagrid answered.  
  
~~~  
  
"I still think there's something strange going on." Hermione said as the three walked back to the common room. "It's weird, don't you think, that Detrick and Horace's Mother would send them here only a month before their fifteenth birthdays."  
  
"Maybe she's a relative of the Dursley's and doesn't care." Harry said, remembering his lonely birthday of the past summer.  
  
"No, something doesn't add up. I'm going to head up to the library and see if I can't find a book on Vampires, specifically Romanian Vampires and Human Vampire mixes." Hermione spoke.  
  
"You think Detrick and Horace are part Vampire?" Ron said in a thick questioning voice. "Don't be absurd, we've seen them out in the daylight hundreds of times."  
  
"You heard what Hagrid said, he doesn't know what the offspring would be like, they may not have the same afflictions."  
  
"I hate it when Hermione gets all technical on us Harry." Ron whispered, earning himself a stern look from Hermione. "This isn't going to turn into another spew is it Hermione? I don't feel like wearing VAPT buttons."  
  
"VAPT buttons?" Harry asked.  
  
"Sure, Vampires Are People Too." Ron said this as if it were only too obvious, earning him another stern look from Hermione.  
  
"Look, I'm not asking you guys to help out, I just want to know a bit more about them." She said as she went up the staircase towards the library, "I'll see you guys at dinner."  
  
Harry and Ron walked off in the direction of the common room. Ron was shaking his head and muttering, "Bloody crazy if you ask me."  
  
~~~  
  
Halfway through dinner, Harry and Ron saw Hermione burst through the doors and trudge quickly up the aisles carrying a thick book. She sat down next to Harry and had to catch her breath. "Find anything Hermione?" Harry asked genuinely.  
  
She nodded her head, still trying in vain to catch her breath. She opened the old and worn book, which had some rather interesting stains on it's cover Harry noted, to a page in the back and pointed with her finger. Harry read,  
  
The Blood Rites of All Hallows Eve The Blood Rites of All Hallows Eve is an ancient ritual that takes place on October the 31st under a full moon. It is the ceremony performed by a Vampire of exactly 500 years, who was born on October 31st, which will grant him immortality. The ritual requires the sacrifice of two twins born on October 31st and turning fifteen, with a Vampire heritage.  
  
Harry stopped reading his voice grave, "Hermione is this talking about who I think it's talking about?" He was sounding more than a little worried. "But Halloween is only two weeks away, and there's a full moon this year." His eyes widened.  
  
"I know." Hermione said sullenly, her eyes downcast.  
  
"Wait a second, hold on." Ron cut in, holding up his hands, "You're trying to tell me that in two weeks time, a five hundred year old vampire is going to come here and try to eat Detrick and Horace?" He sounded unbelieving.  
  
Hermione nodded, "I looked up Vampire Human offspring, and they match the description perfectly. And this book is one of the most renowned books in the wizarding world."  
  
Ron suddenly turned quite pale, his fork once more dropping loudly onto his plate, "I think I'm going to be sick." He slumped his head down onto his arms, "You-Know-Who, Trolls, Giant Spiders, Basilisks, Skrewts, Werewolves, and now Vampires. We're never going to make it out of this school alive." His words were mumbled but they still made Harry and Hermione smile.  
  
"Don't worry Ron, I'm sure we won't all die until after the Halloween Feast, and you can enjoy all of that to-die-for food." Harry said sarcastically, clapping Ron on the back and sending him sprawling a little ways forwards. Hermione began to laugh uncontrollably at Ron's face as he stared up at Harry.  
  
~~~  
  
After a week of heated arguments, the three decided that it was best if they told Lupin about their discovery. When no applications had been turned in for the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts, the Ministry had allowed Lupin to fill in until a permanent professor could be found. Who better to ask about a Vampire than a Werewolf?  
  
After class on Friday they waited until everyone had left the room and then walked up to where Lupin was sitting behind his desk. "Can I help you three with something?' Lupin asked, not looking up from his papers.  
  
Hermione shifted uncomfortably, Ron was acting the same. Harry gave them both a pitiful look, "We found out something interesting about the two new boys from Romania."  
  
"Oh?" Lupin said, setting his quill down, "And what do you mean by 'interesting' Harry, they're great beaters for next year, or they serve alongside Lucius?"  
  
"They're going to be sacrificed by a five hundred year old Vampire on Halloween under the full moon." Harry was out of breath after that rapid fire sentence.  
  
"Didn't' expect that one." Lupin said as he leaned back in his seat, a look of unbelief on his face.  
  
"Have we ever lied to you before Professor?" Hermione asked with a note of plea.  
  
"Few weeks back when you told me Fred and George put the Tail Powder in my pumpkin juice." Lupin said in a normal voice, "And I walked around all day with the tail of a Spider Monkey." .  
  
"How'd you know that was me?" Ron asked, his mouth hanging open.  
  
"You've got to give me some credit Ron, we weren't called the Marauders for nothing." He smiled as he remembered his own days within the castle as a student.  
  
"Have you ever heard of the Bloods Feast of All Hallows Eve?" Hermione asked as she set both her hands on his desk and leaned towards him. "It takes place on Halloween night, when a Vampire, exactly five hundred years old, drinks the blood of two twins, turning exactly fifteen, who have Vampire heritage. Horace and Detrick have Vampire heritage. Horace and Detrick turn fifteen on October the 31st. The Daily Prophet just did a story on Vlad, the Vampire who inspired Bram Stoker's novels, turning five hundred on this October 31st." She stopped speaking, it was deathly quiet in the room. "Do you have any more doubts that this Halloween is The Blood Rites?"  
  
For a moment no one said anything. "I suppose not Hermione." Lupin finally said, still a little dumbfounded from the whole thing. "But who says that Vlad is even in England? He's from Romania, and it would take an awful lot of work for him to get here from there, especially in only a month."  
  
"How far would you travel, if there was a way to cure your monthly transformations?" Hermione asked blandly. "If Vlad drinks from Horace and Detrick, not only does he become immortal, but he no longer has to drink blood to sustain himself."  
  
Lupin let out a long breath, his eyes slightly unfocused, "I suppose I would travel to the end of the world and back again for a cure." He looked up at Hermione and Harry, "I think we need to let the Headmaster know about this situation, I won't be much good come the full moon."  
  
~~~  
  
"The Blood Rites of All Hallows Eve, I remember reading something about that many years ago." Dumbledore said, his four visitors sitting comfortably in front of his desk. "It seems to me, that the ritual must be performed before midnight, but while the moon is high over head, and that the three people involved must-" He stared off across his office, "Well I know there was something important after that, but we don't need to worry about the particulars of the ceremony now do we?" He got up slowly from his chair and walked around to his large bookcase. "Do the two brothers have any idea about this plot?' he asked as he continued to finger through the many volumes.  
  
"We don't think so sir," Harry answered. "They mentioned something about leaving Romania because of Vampires, but they think that their Mother is just a little bit over protective."  
  
"Good, good. We need to make sure they stay in the castle that night, they cannot be seen, heard or smelled by the Vampire or they will be put in mortal danger, he will try to draw them out using telepathy. Perhaps your two brothers could handle that for us Mr. Weasley. Ah yes, here it is." He pulled a large book from the shelf and wiped the dust off of it's cover. "The Handy Dandy Guide to Vampires." He said smiling, "Best encyclopedia on the subject in my opinion." He smiled at them over his half moon spectacles.  
  
"Pardon me sir, but wouldn't 'Blood and Vampires' by Hercule Roman, be a more authoritative book?" Hermione looked slightly appalled at herself for questioning her Headmaster.  
  
"Nonsense Ms. Granger. Simplicity is the best resource, and I rather think that Monsieur Roman may be similar in nature to our old professor Lockhart, not to mention much too complex." He winked at her once and opened the book up on his desk as he re-took his seat. "Let me see, we don't want to stake the vampire, that would be a little messy, and inhumane in my opinion. No, I think we want something more like," he ran his finger down the page, "This!" he tapped it once. "It's an interesting little spell that turns the Vampire to stone, yes that will work nicely. Now here's how it will work."  
  
~~~  
  
Halloween came all too quickly for the school that year, although no one knew, besides the five involved, about the Blood Rites. Dumbledore's plan was kept as simple as possible, but some of the spells were complicated and Harry was the only one of the trio who could perform them effectively. All throughout the feast, Harry kept looking up to the teacher's table nervously. Lupin was of course absent, but Dumbledore seemed to be acting as if nothing were wrong. Harry finished as quickly as he could and left the table, Hermione and Ron followed behind him quickly, Ron grumbling slightly. "If this is going to be my last meal, I'd at least like to enjoy it."  
  
"Quiet," Hermione said shushing him, "We're getting close to the front door." Ron fell silent and walked a few paces behind her and Harry. "Dumbledore said the wards would all be up, and just as soon as they detected the Vampire, the light would come on."  
  
Harry nodded that he had heard her and stopped in front of the door. "Ready Ron?" he asked pulling out two vials from his robes.  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be to taste that disgusting potion again." He said taking the Polyjuice that Harry handed him. "You're sure Snape hasn't-" he paused, "Done anything unnatural to this?" He looked worried about what Snape would turn him into, remembering what Hermione had gone through in second year as a cat.  
  
"There's only one way to find out." Harry responded. He lifted the potion up to his lips and drained it in one large sip. He doubled over, his fists tightening in pain, his teeth clenched to prevent him from screaming. A moment later, it was no longer Harry that stood in front of Ron and Hermione, but Horace. "It's fine Ron, drink it!"  
  
Ron lifted the glass up to his own mouth, paused once briefly and then drank half of it down, he coughed and gagged before he could choke down the rest. He looked as if he were going to be sick. He fell to his knees, gasping for breath, he moaned as pain surged through his chest. Finally it was over, and Detrick stood next to his "twin." "I'm never letting you two talk me into taking this horrible potion again." He scowled.  
  
"You two had better get out there, the moon's just about over head." Hermione said, interrupting Ron's bickers. "I'll be right here. When the lights come on I'll try to stun him, but you had better perform your spell fast Harry, I don't know how much time I'll be able to get you." She tried to sound optimistic, but Harry could tell she was worried.  
  
"Don't worry about us Hermione, we'll be fine." Ron said, trying to sound encouraging. He pushed open the door and stepped out onto the grounds, nearly tripping on the first step. "I'm alright." He called in from the dark.  
  
"Be careful Harry." Hermione whispered to him as he followed Ron. He smiled at her once and then was gone into the night.  
  
It was chilly outside and Harry was glad that he had brought his cloak with him. "He'll probably come from the forbidden forest." Harry said to Ron as they stood halfway between the castle, the lake, and Hagrid's hut. "Do you have the garlic?" he asked.  
  
Ron nodded, "Yeah, it's in my pocket." They were silent for a few minutes after that. Ron watched as the moon took it's place ninety degrees over head. "It'll be any minute now Harry." There was a rustling in the forest, "What was that?" Ron asked, his voice trembling and his body beginning to shake.  
  
"I don't know." Harry answered. He saw something move, he couldn't tell if it was a shadow or the wind. "Ron I think, I think-" That's as far as Harry got for the next instance something shot straight through the air towards the two of them. The wards tripped the illuminesence charms, the grounds now became as bright as day. A heavy figure landed on top of Harry, it smelled of mold and get grass, but it was strong. He wrestled with it, trying to keep it's sharp teeth away from his neck. Ron was trying to pull the creature off as well, but one sharp blow knocked him unconscious. "Hermione!" Harry yelled, he couldn't reach his wand with this thing on top of him. He couldn't hold out much longer, he was beginning to feel the Vampires sharp teeth breaking his flesh, "Hermione, help!" He cried out in pain as the teeth sunk into his skin.  
  
He could hear her running, she stopped a few paces from the two wrestling figures, "Stupefy!" She yelled. The Vampire flew backwards off of Harry and landed a few feet away, he was still conscious.  
  
Harry jumped up, blood pouring from his wound. He reached into his robe and pulled out his wand quickly, leveling it at the Vampire. There was no where for the Vampire to go. With the bright lights coming from overhead all of the shadows were eliminated, and if he tried to run for the forest Harry would surely pick him off.  
  
He rose slowly off the ground, his blood soaked teeth glistening in the light. Harry could feel Hermione clutching to his arm as they watched. He wasn't about to use the spell unless there was no other way. Slowly the Vampire crept closer, taking his steps so slowly that it was hard to see him moving. Without warning he sprung towards Hermione, his teeth barred and his claws out.  
  
Harry cast without hesitation, "Solidify Rigor Mortis!" The Vampire stopped where he stood, he watched as first his feet and then his legs turned from flesh to stone. He tried to move but found his muscles useless. As the solidification spread up his chest to his neck, he arched his head towards the heavens and let out a deafening cry. And then it was over and all that was left was the solidified remains, just as he had last been, teeth barred, mouth open, screaming to heaven.  
  
Hermione collapsed in Harry's arms, she cried softly into his robes. "It's over now." He said stroking his hand through her hair, "It's over for another five hundred years." He looked over at Ron, he had transformed back and was beginning to regain consciousness.  
  
"Everything seems to happen to the three of us Harry, everything." She cried softly. Blood from Harry's cut ran down onto her face, mingling with her tears. "My God Harry, you've been bitten." She ran her fingers over the two marks. "We need to get you to Madame Pomfrey."  
  
She tried to bustled him off the grounds and towards the castle, "Don't you think it would be best if we got Ron as well." He said, halting her attempts to pull him.  
  
They walked over to where Ron was sitting up and rubbing his head, "Did we win?" he asked groggily.  
  
"See for yourself," Harry answered pointing in the direction of the new statue. "Come on," he said giving him a hand up, "We both need to get to the hospital wing."  
  
The trio walked slowly across the lawn towards the castle, another of their famed adventures was over. The next day, the students seemed quite perplexed at the new statue on the grounds. Harry, Ron and Hermione acted just as curious as the rest, but people seemed to accept Dumbledore's official statement, "It was a gift to Hogwarts from a very famous wizard, one I'm sure you all know." He smiled in Harry's direction. No one ever found out the truth, although some came close many years down the road when there was once again a full moon on Halloween.  
  
Horace and Detrick returned to Romania at the end of the year. Their Mother it seems overcame her fear of Vampires. Every Halloween since, Harry received an unmarked card via owlpost and a bottle of Romanian Cabernet. He always waited until an evening when they were all together before he served it.  
  
The solidified Vampire still rests on the grounds of Hogwarts today, and what the headmaster will do in five hundred years when he wakes up is anyone's guess. Harry doesn't like to think about that too often, but whenever he's at Hogwarts for a visit he always stops to take a look, just to make sure.  
  
~~~ 


End file.
